escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick
Matthew Patrick, nicknamed The Detective, was invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock. He arrived alongside his best friend Rosanna Pansino. He votes JC Caylen into the first challenge, but ironically, JC chooses Matt to be his partner in the challenge. Matt tries to save JC’s life but fails as Safiya Nygaard retrieves the Jack in the Box before he can, watching JC die right after promising to save him, leaving him crushed. He is later voted into The Strong Man Challenge after calling Joey out for being willing to sacrifice 9 lives to resurrect himself. He goes up against Manny MUA in the challenge, losing by one point. Matt is then beaten to death by The Strong Man. However, his story doesn’t end as Joey and Safiya decide to use the Harp of Lazarus’s last song to bring him back from the dead. He hugs those still alive, grateful that they picked him out of the other four dead guests. He also confirms that Joey was telling the truth about dying, now taking his side. However his joy doesn’t last long as Safiya is killed by Willie, even though she wasn’t voted into the challenge, saying that it was unfair that she died when she wasn‘t in the elimination. Nikita Dragun, the winner of the challenge, who Safiya voted for, says she deserved it in a fit of rage after being voted against her best friend, Manny. The next episode, Matt is cursed by The Witches and has to enter The Cursed Challenge alongside Joey, Manny, and Rosanna. Matt finishes in 1st place, however, Ro comes in last and is forced to pay the price and is killed by the Witches, which Matt is distraught about. He then manages to defeat The Carnival Master alongside Joey and Nikita, and escapes the Town of Everlock together. He then joins the Society Against Evil and retrieves The Crown Of Oblivion to use for the plan to rescue their dead friends from the Museum of the Dead. After opening the portal to Purgatory, he attempts to enter alongside Joey, Nikita, Jael, Ryu, and Bretman Rock, but the portal closes before he, Nikita, Jael, and Ryu can enter, trapping Joey and Bretman in purgatory. He and Nikita later temporarily gain access to the museum when the remaining guests use the Guardian Angel Stone. He reunites with Ro and explains that he and Nikita only gave a certain amount of time before they’re teleported back out, and that they’re members of the Society Against Evil. He later is chosen by Colleen Ballinger to be her Guardian Angel in the challenge. He completes his part of the challenge but Colleen still loses due to Nikita sabotaging her puzzle. Before Colleen dies, he is suddenly teleported back out of purgatory, where he hits the ground in anger. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Matt arrives driving a car along with Rosanna to Everlock. Matt later rides the Ferris wheel with Rosanna and discovers a newspaper stating "THE CLOWNS HERE KILL". The Ferris Wheel stops moving and they try to warn their friends, but are not heard. When Joey opens the Jack in the Box and unleashes the clowns, they remain on top of the Ferris wheel, so Ro throws her teddy that she got at the Carnival, Blueberry, to divert the clowns' attention from Joey's group. High Tower brings them down but before she can do anything, Calliope saves Matt and Ro by hitting High Tower multiple times with a crowbar. The three of them hide in a tent and have to solve a puzzle. They are later captured and tied to the Merry-Go-Round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Matt, along with Roi, Safiya, Rosanna, and Manny explore the Big Top Tent, where they search for the spring that is needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box. Matt votes for JC to go to the challenge but when he is going in to the challenge, he is then was picked by JC to be his partner. Matt finishes the first part of the challenge, but then Safiya catches up in the second part, as they had to eat hot dogs, yet the bun was so dry. Matt was on challenge 3 out of 4 when he was beaten by Safiya, saving Teala, and JC was stabbed to death by the head clown. Matt says that he feels he let him down. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Matt conjures the correct ingredients to the anti-venom, which is given to Roi and Teala. Episode 4 - The Man With No Name There are two different teams, with the captains being Teala and Manny as they pulled short straws. Teala gets to choose before Manny does since she is younger. Teala chooses Matt first, as she feels that he is helpful. The rest of the team are Safiya and Rosanna. Teala's team were not able to solve the riddles before Manny's team, meaning that someone on Teala's team will be the one to die. Matt pleads his case and avoids being sent into the challenge. Unfortunately, since two best friends are on his team (Rosanna and Safiya) his good friend Rosanna is chosen to go into the challenge, along with Teala, as they wasn't as helpful as Matt or Safiya. However, Ro wins the challenge, killing Teala. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Matt makes it into the final round for the first arm wrestling challenge, and is up against Manny. However, he loses, and shows that Manny is the strongest in the group. The two to be voted into the Strong Man challenge can only be male, so it is between Manny, Matt, and Joey. Joey tells his secret and Matt realizes that Joey would rather trade 9 lives for his own. The others believe Joey has good intentions, except for Colleen, and Matt. Matt and Manny are chosen to go into the challenge. Matt throws his badge down announcing "There's no justice here." He and Manny tie 2-2, and for the tiebreaker, have to arm wrestle again. Matt loses and is beaten to death by The Strong Man. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya choose him to be revived with the Harp of Lazarus. After half an hour of the guests waiting for him to arrive, he returns. Nikita asks him to resume helping them with puzzles. Although he is shaken from returning from the dead, he states that he's fine with this. After they meet Willie, Matt enters the Funhouse first and goes into the Candy Room, along with Safiya and Rosanna. Matt expresses that they are the two favorite people in the group. Matt is the first one captured by Willie, but is not voted in the challenge. Due to the surprise of Safiya being killed by Willie, along with Nikita's attitude towards her death, Matt and Nikita have an argument which Joey breaks up. However, the episode ends with Matt glaring at Nikita, implying that he is still angry at her that his good friend is dead. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Matt is cursed along with Manny, Joey, and Rosanna. The four of them are put into the challenge and he finishes first, but loses his best friend, Rosanna. His last words for Rosanna were "Be brave, Ro." He was devastated after the challenge, but her death led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother, which he is happy about. Episode 9 - Control Issues Matt helps the group by distracting the Demon Dog after Joey. Once they find out they need the ring from the dog, Matt is the one to kill him. During the challenge,Matt eats popcorn and doesn't seem to care about who dies that much, but he cheers on Manny. After the challenge when Nikita killed Manny, and joins Joey in comforting her. Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) In the episode, he gets captured by zombies, but Joey and Nikita save him. When Joey runs back to Fatman Slim's, Matt forgets he locked the door, so Joey is locked out. They revive former Society Against Evil members, Jael and Ryu. Afterwards, the three defeat The Carnival Master, and leave Everlock with the help of Jael and Ryu. While leaving he mentions that he's gonna miss Rosanna. He then grabs Blanche and leaves the town with Nikita, while Joey stays behind. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Before the episode begins, Matt is assigned to locate the Crown of Oblivion. He meets up with Joey, Nikita, Jael, Ryu and Bretman (who Nikita brings along) with the crown for their plan to save their deceased friends. He mentions cancelling a live stream in order to attend. Before Matt And Nikita can get through, however, the portal closes, leaving him, Nikita and the Society members behind. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror Matt and Nikita return, and meets/reunite with the guests after the group uses the guardian angle stone to bring them to purgatory. He was happy to see them and was especially happy to reunite with his best friend, Rosanna. However, the two reveal that they can't stay for long, as the magic from the stone is the only thing keeping them here and after it runs out they both disappear. Nikita soon notices Mortimer as a stone statue with both remarking that their glad he is finally gone (not knowing about his sacrifice). Upon hearing that there dealing with aThe GorgonGorgon, Matt recalls that in Greek mythology that if you show a Gorgon their reflection, that it would turn them to stone with him having a small celebration when he is proven right when the group reads the note left to them in Merlin's spellbook, however the plan fails when its revealed that the mirror trick does not actually work, resulting in Alex being captured by the Minotaur. The group is then separated into two different groups. Group 1 being Matt, Rosanna, Colleen and The Sorceress and Group 2 being Nikita, Joey and Bretman. Before the two groups separated, Matt And Nikita make a friendly wager to see who's a better survivor. Matt's group had to go to The Gorgon's victim's and match corresponding pieces to them. Matt finds a shield, a vase and a sword and matches them all correctly. When wondering what to do for the missing statues, they soon learned that they had to portray them themselves. Matt and Colleen taking the role of a married couple kissing each other (but since they're both married and have a child, they kiss on the cheek instead). After they find the first piece of the medallion they need to control the Minotaur and defeat the gorgon, they along with the rest of the group learn that they need to find the third and final piece. In order to do so, two of the guests need to re-enter the maze and partake in a final death challenge. Since Matt and Nikita Are "Guardian Angels", they are immune to the voting process. Colleen And Alex's cards are pulled and are told to choose a partner. Colleen chooses Matt because Of his wits and trusting him more than Nikita. Matt then tells Colleen that the last time someone asked to save them he failed, but he said that he will try his hardest to save her and almost succeeds, until Nikita sabotaged them with the excuse "I don't lose...". Colleen loses the challenge, causing Matt to suddenly disappear and reappear in the world of the living. He is sent to where Ryu and Jael are, with him cursing himself that he let Colleen down. Episode 7- Be Careful What You Wish For After Nikita loses all her magic and returns to the world of the living Matt is seen observing The Unquenchable Fire that killed the Ice Witch after she returns he looks quite shocked but before he can say anything Nikita says " I Think They Have A Chance" Quotes Season 3 * "I told you, the clowns!!!" * "This is really satisfying, actually." * "Oh yeah, now you're gonna keep watch, sure." * "I don't know any of these people. Calliope Is a great person, thank you so much Calliope. But the rest of these people, why should I care?" * "Yay! I love finding severed body parts!" -Mat when he learns he has to collect fingers * "This is like the biggest mind blow, irony situation ever because I put him into that position to begin with!" * "I more than conformable putting loads of meat in my mouth." Matt's confessional in the The Circus Tent Challenge at the Hot Dog Station. * "I voted for Nikita. We don't want troublemakers in this group. * "There's no justice here." -Matt after being voted into the challenge * "Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!" - Matt's last words before being killed by The Strong Man * "Cause what you're saying, that you're willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? That's great." * "I am in the finals of a strength challenge, baby! That is the first and last time that that will ever happen in my life." * "It's like 'Bro, you got a good arm there, but you gotta find some balance.'" * "Hey! You leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" - When Veronica is chasing Rosanna * "Great job guys. You bring me back and say 'Here do this puzzle for us'." * "You chose me?" - Matt, just after being revived * "I go in, followed by Safiya, then Ro, my two favorite people in this group." * "I have a needle and I'm ripping through, Safiya has a needle and she's ripping through, Ro doesn't have a needle and she's.... trying... * "SHUT UP!" -Matt arguing with Nikita in the Official Trailer. However, this particular line is not present in Episode 7 where the argument takes place * "This is bad because Nikita and Manny are like the worst thing that could happen apart from me being voted in." * "Oh! Don't break a nail, girl!" * "Why me! Leave me alone, Four-Face!" - Matt to Willie * "HOLY SHI-!"- Matt after Willie enters the lounge * "Baby steps, Ro, baby steps." * "WHAT THE HELL!" * "Burned at the stake sounds promising..." * "Be brave, Ro!" - Matt, before Rosanna is sacrificed to the witches. * "You're the best friend I could ever ask for." * "I never said I don't like you. I just don't like this side of you." * "Hey, witches! Think you're so bad? Can't even cast a spell on me!" * "She didn't have a chance." * " Except For Ro's death." * "SAFIYA DIED!" * "I don't think I'm old enough to watch this..." * "Say what you will, Manny, but I think we all deserve to be here, right? But we are kind of a hot mess. I've died before, you've lost a few challenges, you're still dead. Nikita, though, you've kicked ass." * "I do not support animal cruelty!" - Matt, after killing the Demon Dog * "Manny and Nikita weren't really remorseful about the deaths of Ro and Safiya so why should I care if one of them dies?" * “Best of luck to both of you. Slightly better luck to Manny, though.” - Matt, just before Manny and Nikita begin the challenge in Control Issues. * "Wait before we get started. (grabs popcorn) Want some? (to Joey) Can't waste good popcorn." * "Did I expect for her to do it? No, but I've got to say, she looked fabulous while doing it." * "Are they actually going to save me or are they just going to save themselves?" * “If you’re not saving me for me, then save me for Blanche!” - Matt, after being captured by The Zombies. * "Hey! Zombies! Zombie! ��Zombie, zombie, zombie!��" -playing decoy for Joey and Nikita. * "I'm gonna miss Ro." * "There's one more person I need to save, Blanche!" * "We have to go back to Fatman Slim's where we played the Serpent's Tower, for way too long, Teala!! Pick a block and just choose it! Rest the dead." * "I've been the only straight one for a long time." * "Okay, well, you have your own business but don't be too long." Matt's Last confession of season 3 * "I'll tell you, Del Taco has the best Diet Coke." * "Burger King's a little expensive." * "Hey! I'm back! I'm back from the dead!" Season 4 * “Yeah, what took you so long?” - Matt after Joey Graceffa asks him if he found The Crown Of Oblivion. * ”And what about me? I did cancel my livestream for this.” - Matt, asking Jael about what he would be doing inside the Museum of the Dead. * "Guys! Why’d the portal disappear!?” - Matt after the portal closes before he and Nikita could enter, trapping Joey and Bretman in Purgatory. * "Thank You" * "YES ( Happy Dancing)" * "Great To Be Back" * "Ladies May I Remind You-" * "Alex Don't Look At Her In The Eye": * "Its A Race To See Whos The Better Survivor" * "Didn't She Kill Joey" * "Give Me A Kiss Lover!" * "OH SHIT! (Runs Away)" * "DAMNIT! DAMNIT!"- Matt After Colleen Dies Thumbnails 3x4.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Colleen Ballinger and The Man with No Name (Character) for the thumbnail for Episode 4 The Man with No Name (Episode) wicked witches.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Rosanna Pansino and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches 3x10.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside The Carnival Master and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 10 The Carnival Master (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Colleen Ballinger for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Ep6.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside The Gorgon and Nikita Dragun for Episode 6 The Maze of Terror Gallery The Detective.JPG|Mat's card DejDqr0U0AAJDjn.jpg|Matpat's offical poster arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set the detective arrives.png|Matpat arrives at Everlock Matt painted.png|Matt as he appers in the Season 3 intro skull.png|Matpat being possessed by a spirit of Everlock carnival.png|Mat and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry mn.png|Matpat's confessional Piilow.png|This is really satisfying, actually. Antidote.png|One of the Detective and Co.'s greatest moments. these three.png|Matt,Safiya,and Ro in flashing lights.png|What are you hiding Joey? 3,2,1, FIGHT!!.png|Matt vs. Ro you lied.png|"Cause what you just said is that you willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? Great." Betrayal.png|Matt voted in. No justice.png|Matpat leaving his badge after saying to the group, "There's no justice here!" look for the coin.png|"Look for the Lazarus coin!" Matt last words before his head is beaten in. badge.png|Ro with Matt's Detective badge after his death. Revived.png|Matt has been revived! final five.jpg|The Final Five what the heck.png|"What the Hell!" Soul.jpg|A bitter irony Shut it.png|Okay shutting up What is that.png|Matt and Calliope's reaction to the Demon Dog and Lucy. Caupterd n.png|Matt captured by Nikita That is .....ugghhh.png|"I don't think I'm old enough to watch this" give me a aecond.png|Give me a minute. Death to the dog.png|Matt kills the Demon Dog The night that never ended.png|Its been a long night. In was bound to happen.png|"Told you" Matt saying he was right that one last person had to die popcorn.png|"Good luck, guys. Slightly better luck to Manny." run for yor live.png|"Go,go!" Hello.png|"Hello!!!!!!!!!!" ZOmbie.png|"Zombie,Zombie,Zombie" joey is gone.png|Joey telling Matt and Nikita Dragun he has to do something. surviors.png|The season 3 survivors. Let's go home. Nakita and Matt.png|Screenshot of Nikita and Matt appearing in Season 4 JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. Matpat.jpg |Matt In The Trailer MattSociety.jpg|Matt Holding The Crown Of Oblivion Mattandjoey.jpg|Matt and Joey upset about Nikita inviting Brentman matt.jpg|Matt Looking At The Map To The Museum Of The Dead Screenshot (9).jpg|Matt asking Jael Why The Portal disappeared 955E116B-4ABE-41A8-8129-7E1B82E74D35.jpeg|The Society Meeting Up A840609C-0960-415B-9A75-645C67AA2CAC.jpeg|Matt’s first confessional in Season 4. F2D89D47-EE9F-4109-86F9-100D902B4DC7.jpeg|Matt reuniting with Rosanna Pansino. Hide.jpg|Matt hiding from the Gorgon dissaper.png|Matt disappers from purgatory after Colleen loses the challenge. he's back.png|Matt is returned to the land of the living. Trivia * Matt's two favorite people on the show were Safiya Nygaard (they were amazing teammates and figured out all the puzzles, forming a strong bond) and Rosanna Pansino (his best friend). The three of them are known as the MRS alliance. * Matt mentions he has Claustrophobia (the fear of contained spaces) in The Carnival Master. * Ever since his death in Strong Like A Demon, fans speculated that he would be revived, and their theory turned out to be true when the Harp of Lazarus was used to bring him back to Everlock. ** This made Matthew the first guest to ever be brought back from the dead (Joey was fully revived at the end of Season 3), but the survivors of Season 4 will likely also be revived. * Although everyone was devastated about her death, Matt was clearly the most devastated about Rosanna's death, as she was his best friend. * Matthew was once a Broadway actor and he has a degree in neuroscience, which is mentioned in Behind the Town. * Some fans have pointed out the bitter irony that in order to reunite blood siblings Maria and Sam, Soul siblings Matt and Ro were split. The soul siblings comes from the way Matt and Ro act like siblings sometimes, even making jokes about it in some of their videos. * Matt along with Nikita and Joey are members of the Society . * Matt has mentioned on a livestream he was doing a theory on Escape the Night. This video was uploaded to his channel on July 12th, 2019. His theory was that the Cursed God was the true overall villain of the series, which has been speculated by fans for quite some time. * While running away from the zombies, Matt sang, "Zombie! Zombie! Zombie!" This is a reference to Zombie by the Cranberries. * Both times Matt was tasked with saving a guest in a challenge, his partner died. However one of the challenges he would’ve won, If he and his partner Colleen Ballinger weren't sabotaged. * Matthew Is The Fourth Guest To Physically Kill Someone With Him Killing The Demon Dog ( Eva Killing A Solider Joey With Vera DeStorm With Garuda And Colleen With The Dark Night) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Resurrected Characters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Surviving Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Society Member Category:Fourth Victims Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Guest